LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE SER COMPATIBLES Y SER COMPLEMENTOS
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "Nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo entiende. Realmente parece ilógico que estés con alguien que te hace odiarlo, pero realmente es porque ellos no pueden ver más allá de lo que realmente se les presenta. Tú y yo somos como el positivo y él negativo. Otabek y yo somos negativo y negativo. Es por eso, que tú eres mi novio y él mi mejor amigo." Pliroy.


Bueno, traigo este Oneshot de Jean x Yuri. Es lo que me gusta de la pareja, los veo como complementos que hacen salir virtudes del contrario y aceptan sus diferencias como una parte perfecta de su relación. Son imperfectamente perfectos 3. No sé si me expreso correctamente, pero pues, es un mini-shot perfecto.

Una vez tuve una conversación acerca de esto con una amiga; Otabek y Yuri son compatibles porque de cierta manera sus personalidades van bien juntas, pero Jean y Yuri son complementos porque sus personalidades pueden sacar facetas del otro que jamás imaginaron. Ya sé. Son mis delirios por el Pliroy, Soy adicta a ellos, me gustan las parejas disparejas :´v.

Anyway. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Sin betear… (Necesito una betareader, si alguien está interesado, dígame plz), posibles faltas gramaticales y/u ortográficas.

Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice es propiedad de Kubo y el estudio Mappa.

* * *

 **LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE SER COMPLEMENTOS Y SER COMPATIBLES.**

" _ **Nunca algo tan perfecto había sido mío"**_

— _Yuri ¿por qué me escogiste a mí en lugar de Otabek?_ — esta era una pregunta que solía rondar mucho por nuestras conversaciones. No te culpo, sé que algunas veces a tiendes a ser un poco inseguro en las cosas que consigues, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte de personas decían que la compatibilidad entre Otabek y yo es algo que nos convertiría en la pareja perfecta.

Usualmente ignoraba esta pregunta, solo te lanzaba una mala mirada y te mandaba a callar con un insulto, para que tú soltaras una risa, besando mi cabeza con suavidad. Te excusabas tras una excusa barata, pero yo sabía que esa pregunta realmente te preocupaba.

Es cierto, Otabek Altín y yo somos realmente compatibles. Compartimos el gusto por las tardes silenciosas, por leer un libro de cualquier cosa, por tomar un poco de chocolate, por los paseos en motocicleta, por observar las estrellas. Él me entiende de tal manera que yo no necesito comunicar mis pensamientos y yo también puedo saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza sin la necesidad que pronuncie alguna palabra. Él sabe cuándo debe quedarse callado porque estoy a punto de explotar y yo sé cuándo debo darle un par de palmadas en el hombro porque esta abrumado.

Contigo la historia es diferente. La gente cuestionaba nuestra relación, porque prácticamente somos como el agua y el aceite. Tú eres muy ruidoso, amas la atención, te gustan las fiestas, te gusta que te idolatren, te gustan los perros y los deportes extremos, te gustan las modelos. Yo prefiero pasar desapercibido, no me gusta que perturben mi paz, detesto a los perros, prefiero sentarme a tomar un café en vez de salir, no me gustan las multitudes, detesto las entrevistas. A ti te gusta llevarme la contraria, te encanta hacerme rabiar. Las personas podían presenciar más peleas que momentos dulces entre tú y yo.

— _Sonríes más con Otabek que con Jean._ —decía Mila algunas veces. Es cierto…Otabek y yo somos realmente compatibles; pero a pesar de eso, yo escogí estar a tu lado. ¿De verdad quieres saber el por qué?

Nadie lo sabe. Nadie lo entiende. Realmente parece ilógico que estés con alguien que te hace odiarlo, pero realmente es porque ellos no pueden ver más allá de lo que realmente se les presenta. Tú y yo somos como el positivo y él negativo. Otabek y yo somos negativo y negativo. Es por eso, que tú eres mi novio y él mi mejor amigo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple. Tú eres mi complemento. ¿Cursi? Tal vez. Es por eso que jamás admito esto en voz alta; porqué yo sé que de si quiera pronunciarlo comenzaras a alardear de tal manera que me darán ganas de golpearte hasta que te calles. No es que quiera hacerte sentir mal, es que tú debes darte cuenta sólo de las cosas.

Las relaciones no funcionan a base de pura compatibilidad; necesitas algo que sea contrario a lo tuyo para que esta forma esa persona te ayude a reparar esas virtudes de las cuales no eres capaz de descubrir. La luz necesita de la oscuridad, el día necesita de la noche, el sol necesita de la luna. El ying necesita del yang para conseguir un equilibrio perfecto.

A ti te gustan las tardes soleadas, a mí me gustan los días nevados, a ti te gustan las cosas saladas, a mí me encantan las cosas dulces. A ti te gusta hablar, a mí me gusta mantener silencio. Tú eres como un día soleado, siempre radiante, siempre dispuesto a sonreír; siempre dispuesto a llenar de calidez a aquellos que te rodean. Yo soy como una tormenta, alguien impredecible que prefiere que todos se alejen de mí. A ti te gusta salir de paseo al parque, yo prefiero estar sentado en el sillón con mi gato sobre las piernas. Te gustan las muestras de cariño en público, yo prefiero mantener la discreción frente a los demás. Ambos hablamos de más, al punto que nuestras conversaciones terminan en una pelea, nunca estamos de acuerdo, pero al final del día solo basta una mirada para que todo entre nosotros quede arreglado.

No se debe estar moldeado de tal manera que tus pensamientos y formas de actuar sean iguales a tú persona especial; algunas veces, las diferencias con esta te hacen aprender que es necesario ceder algunas veces.

Contigo Jean, aprendí lo que es amar a alguien con todas sus virtudes y defectos. Gracias a ti, aprendí a disfrutar de los largos paseos tomados de la mano, a reírme hasta que me duela el estómago, aprendí a dejar de lado esa forma arisca de ser; a darte una sorpresa algunas veces, a decirte un pequeño halago disfrazado de insulto, porque eso provocaría una sonrisa. Aprendí a sonreír sin motivo a aparente, a disfrutar de pasar una larga noche hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, a enviar un mensaje solo porque te extraño. Aprendí lo que es amar y ser amado…Tú en cambio, aprendiste a disfrutar del silencio de la tarde, aprendiste a mantener nuestros momentos juntos solo para nosotros, aprendiste que a veces es mejor no ventilar las cosas, porque así logras atesorar de mejor las cosas. Aprendiste que conmigo no siempre tienes que sonreír, y yo aprendí que a ti te puedo regalar las sonrisas más sinceras del mundo.

Tú me complementas de tal manera que no me importa que me veas desarreglado, ya no me importa que llegues sin avisar. Me encanta que me llames a pesar que en Canadá es de madrugada, me encanta que tararees mientras estamos acostados en el sillón. Me encanta que me acaricies el cabello, me encanta que me lleves la contraria. Sé que a ti te encanta mi manera de ser, sé que tú sabes que te amo con un simple gesto. Sé que te encanta que te tome la mano debajo de la mesa, sé que te encanta que te susurre cosas en ruso, porque no me vas a entender. Sé que te encanta responderlas en francés, porque tampoco lo voy a entender y aun así ambos sabemos que nos estamos diciendo lo mucho que nos amamos. Nuestra relación es como una caja de sorpresas, nuestras personalidades tan diferentes hacen que cada momento sea diferente; nunca será igual. Tú me provocas reacciones que jamás imagine, me haces experimentar cosas que juré nunca me llamarían la atención. De igual forma pasa contigo. Nos enseñamos a sacar facetas que creíamos inexistentes.

La gente no entiende porque te escogí; pero realmente no me importa que lo hagan. Solo necesito que tú lo sepas.

Te amo, porque me complementas. Te odio, porque me hiciste amarte.

* * *

Review?~


End file.
